


It's Still Too Quiet

by Mercurial_Georgia



Series: What happens to Clint in the room with the Dark Avengers [2]
Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 05:31:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11799441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercurial_Georgia/pseuds/Mercurial_Georgia
Summary: Comment fill sequel to Abandon





	It's Still Too Quiet

Filled: "It's Still Too Quiet" Kate/Clint or Bishop/Barton, sexual healing 1/2 & 2/2  
December 12 2009, 20:14:34 & December 12 2009, 20:15:09  
...can be read as an eventual sequel to Abandon (the Dark Avengers/Clint gangbang, very violent...)

== It's Still Too Quiet ==

"Come on," she said, arms wrapped around his shoulders and throat, breasts pressed against his back, "I've been there too".

Clint couldn't quite process what Kate meant, but he got it, and like that time with Wanda in the mountain, he just, let Kate lead him, by the hand, to the bed.

The smooth sheets she had was gentle on his sore, bitten and scratched back. He scooted up against the slope of pillows lining the headboard, so he was half sitting up, eyes closed because Kate was still talking so Clint knew who he was with; one of the Avengers. "Condom," he said, when he felt her tugging out his half-hard length from between his opened robes, he didn't know what she was going to do, but even oral sex wasn't going to be safe after where he's been.

She said, "Got it", and Clint heard the drawer of the bedstand opening and closing. Kate stroked his cock once more with the soft pads of her fingers, and then capped it with the latex ring, carefully leaving room at the tip before rolling it down to the root.

He felt her kiss him through the latex and he laughed, the sound high from within his hitching chest. Kate kissed Clint again, on his stomach this time, and then she rested her face against beside the bruise left by a kick, and waited until he ran out of breath before she spoke again.

"It's not going to feel good, you're going to feel really nauseous even if I all I did was touch you," and it's true, but just lying on his back made Clint sick, "when I ride your cock, when your body moves, it's going to hurt. We'll have to be careful and it'll be short, but then it will be over with."

Kate was speaking this language that Clint could not decipher, but he trust her, "Just do it, if you want to," he said, between the biting of his own lips, "please."

Clint was already softening from the stress, so Kate gently held him in her hand for guidance as she slowly, slowly, slid onto him. His face was drawn tight in a grimace, when she settled upon him she had aggravated his bruised abdomen, his abraded arsehole hurts when he had spread his legs for her. She took his moans of pain into her mouth, and carded her hand through his hair.

"Open your eyes Clint, this'll work better if we could see each other," and, placing a hand upon her hip for anchorage, he obeyed her.

Kate was wearing a haunted look. He reached up to stroke her face from her chin up to her ear, and she kissed him again, sucking at his lips before exploring his mouth with her tongue. Clint had both hands on her hips now, rubbing urgent circles on her skin with his thumbs as he begged between the invasion of her tongue for more.

"More," he begged, and Kate complied by sucking fresh roses of hickies at the junction of his neck and shoulder, they were bright red over the purpled ones. She was going to overwrite their marks with her own, by kissing and nibbling and sucking, just under his ears, down his neck again, kissing the hollow at the base, then along his clavicles. She grabbed at his hands, one at a time, his wrists, she licked them, she wetted his knuckles between her lips, she sucked at the tips of his fingers while he grew hard within her.

Kate mapped all of Clint that she could reach stroking or just firmly sliding, her hands over his chest, his arms, his thighs, palms flat against his skin. She used her nails when he asked for it, but not so deeply that she drew blood. His nipples were bitten and she pinched him and he screamed, and then he asked for more, "please" and she started massaging along the lines left by Moonstone's nails, pressing her fingers in as he thrashed on the hill of pillows, his hands tight around her hips as the both rocked together.

Eventually Clint might have climaxed, he went slack beneath her. Gradually, his rate of breath slowed down as she gently wiped the trails of tears on his face with her knuckles, and kissed him again.

"Thank you," he said, eyes tightly closed again as Kate wrapped her hand around the base of his cock, watching Clint carefully as she pulled out of him. He turned his head to the side and said, "Oh god, oh god."

Clint started trembling while Kate cleaned him with a wet towel, arms reaching out blindly when she's done. She lay down beside him and then they just held each other, for a long time.


End file.
